


Voyeurism and Blood

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 400 word drabble, Assassins, Blood, Blood Play, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex with blood, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong to watch, wrong to really see. But it gave Nagi an example of a romantic relationship. Even if it was just wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> written for slashthedrabble on Livejournal.

Nagi knew what they were doing. He could smell the blood and almost taste it in the air. He could hear the moans. They traveled from his ears and straight into his brain, where his hormones took over. Arousal flowed down his spine, pooling at his groin.

Nagi took a deep breath and turned away from the doorway. He fought to ignore the two bodies writhing in pleasure behind him, caught in the violence of the night. 

Shaking his head, Nagi made his way toward the stairs. He couldn’t help glancing back into the room before he reached the stairwell. Blood covered the walls and floor. Farfarello had obviously had a good time tonight, which explained the scene that lay amongst the carnage. The two lovers where coated in blood, their bodies slick as they rubbed against one another. Schuldig’s hair, with its orange tints, stood out like a flag in Nagi’s mind.

He was much too young to be seeing this. And yet he couldn’t turn away. He couldn’t go downstairs, where their leader was no doubt waiting for them. Waiting for news on whether their target was destroyed, dead. He was. Dead, that is. His blood was everywhere; his flesh coated the desk and floor of his office. Farfarello and Schuldig rolled in it. Turned on by the destruction and violence created by their hands.

It was wrong. It was… Disturbing. A psychiatrist would have a hay day trying to decode this. A part of Nagi, which would always revert to its computer like state, analyzed the scene before him. Shuffling through bare skin and hard bodies, tongues and lips, moans and growls. He took them, catalogued them, and made certain he would find some use for them later on.

But the rest of him was caught off guard. Despite having watched Schuldig enter the office, to find his lover coated in blood and licking his knife clean, Nagi could not comprehend how this happened. The whole concept was wild and different and… Again with arousal. 

There was so much wrong with what was happening. But that was Nagi’s life. Wrong. He was a fifteen year old assassin. That alone was proof that Nagi’s world was not right. But this was more than wrong. This was sex and love and lust, delivered with guts spilling onto the floor. It was wrong. Nagi was wrong. Because he liked watching.


End file.
